vampirewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacred Halls
The Sacred Halls is an art gallery made available to players on April 7th 2011. The gallery displays high-detailed version of combat Abilities. To date only the latest Elder ability may be purchased here. There are currently 435 Abilities in the Sacred Halls; almost one third of all abilities. The Sacred Halls can be found under the "Bazaar" tab within the game. Base Game Ability Gallery Teleportationhalls.jpg | Teleportation Tempestscaredhalls.jpg | Tempest Items_crossholyground.jpg | Cross Holy Ground Items_possessbody.jpg | Possess Body Items_hadessmoke.jpg | Hades' Smoke Items_malevolentfury.jpg | Malevolent Fury Necrosacredhall.jpg | Necrotize Bloodbathsacredhall.jpg | Blood Bath Blackcatsacredhalls.jpg | Black Cat Form Superhuman_Tracking_Large.jpg | Superhuman Tracking Venombitesacredhalls.jpg | Venomous Bite Items_senseaura.jpg | Sense Aura Items_bloodmanipulation.jpg | Blood Manipulation Items_technomancy.jpg | Technomancy Items_gaslight.jpg | Gaslight Items_charm.jpg | Charm Items_bloodlust.jpg | Psychotic Bloodlust Items_hypnosis.jpg | Hypnosis Items_nightmare.jpg | Inflict Nightmares Items_ethereal_song.jpg | Ethereal Song Bat_Cupid_Large.jpg | Bat Cupid Items_necromancy.jpg | Necromancy Items_cause_sleepwalk.jpg | Cause Sleepwalk Items_resist_dog_roses.jpg | Resist Dog Roses Items_wolf_moon.jpg | Wolf Moon Items_wield_shillelagh.jpg | Wield Shillelagh Items_jackal_form.jpg | Jackal Form Items_ritualistic_finesse.jpg | Ritualistic Finesse Items_disembowelment.jpg | Disembowelment Rigor_Mortis_Large.jpg | Rigor Mortis Items_blur_motion.jpg | Blur Motion Items_cloud_senses.jpg | Cloud Senses Command_Succubus_Large.jpg | Command Succubus Items_drain_strength.jpg | Drain Strength Items_flame_of_tyranny.jpg | Flame of Tyranny Items_gaze_of_misfortune.jpg | Gaze of Misfortune Items_inflict_plague.jpg | Inflict Plague Items_mutilate_soul.jpg | Mutilate Soul Items_rising_fury.jpg | Rising Fury Seek_Death_Large.jpg | Seek Death Dark_Temptation_Large.jpg | Dark Temptation Inescapable_Terror_Large.jpg | Inescapable Terror Wheel_of_Fortune_Large.jpg | Wheel of Fortune Cause_Paranoia_Large.jpg | Cause Paranoia Cheetah_Speed_Large.jpg | Cheetah Speed Spartan_Phalanx_Large.jpg | Spartan Phalanx Agility_Large.jpg | Agility Foresight_Large.jpg | Foresight Phasing_Large.jpg | Phasing Dimensional_Leap_Large.jpg | Dimensional Leap Project_Shield_large.jpg | Project Shield Project_Simulacrum_large.jpg | Project Simulacrum Caesar's_Zeal.jpg | Caesar's Zeal Alexander's_Malevolence.jpg | Alexander's Malevolence Napoleon's_Conceit.jpg | Napoleon's Conceit Xerxes'_Tyranny.jpg | Xerxes' Tyranny Caligula's_Carnality.jpg | Caligula's Carnality Mask_of_Mystery_large.jpg | Mask of Mystery Cause_Insomnia.jpg | Cause Insomnia Manipulate_Dream.jpg | Manipulate Dream Dreamwalk.jpg | Dreamwalk Sinister_Song.jpg | Sinister Song Cause_Maelstrom.jpg | Cause Maelstrom Sense_Beast_Form.jpg | Sense Beast Form Clairvoyance.jpg | Clairvoyance Deceptive_Soul.jpg | Deceptive Soul Immolation_at_Dawn.jpg | Immolation at Dawn Arm_of_Reckoning.jpg | Arm of Reckoning Command_Fire spirits.jpg | Command Fire spirits Electric_Touch.jpg | Electric Touch Flay_Skin.jpg | Flay Skin Lilith's_Temptation.jpg | Lilith's Temptation Skin_Morph.jpg | Skin Morph Soul_Invasion.jpg | Soul Invasion Summon_Black_Chariot.jpg | Summon Black Chariot Summon_Smoke_Cloud.jpg | Summon Smoke Cloud Telekinetic_Blood_Rip.jpg | Telekinetic Blood Rip Transdimensional_vision.jpg | Transdimensional vision Summon_Golems_large.jpg | Summon Golems Helm_Of_Blood_large.jpg | Helm Of Blood Dark_Steed_large.jpg | Dark Steed items_arcane_flail.jpg | Arcane Flail items_bone_shield.jpg | Bone Shield items_simean_sleight.jpg | Simean Sleight Devil's_Blade_large.jpg | Devil's Blade Satanic_Seduction_large.jpg | Satanic Seduction Flames_of_Doom_large.jpg | Flames of Doom Hell_Raiser_(ability)_large.jpg | Hell Raiser Evisceration_large.jpg | Evisceration Kinetic_Barrier_large.jpg | Kinetic Barrier Summon_Tide_large.jpg | Summon Tide Tutankhamen's_Vengeance_large.jpg | Tutankhamen's Vengeance Rameses'_Arrogance_large.jpg | Rameses' Arrogance Nefertiti's_Narcissism_large.jpg | Nefertiti's Narcissism Ptolemy's_Wisdom_large.jpg | Ptolemy's Wisdom Cleopatra's_Curse_large.jpg | Cleopatra's Curse Animate_Nightmare_large.jpg | Animate Nightmare Scrying_large.jpg | Scrying Swirling_Shadow_large.jpg | Swirling Shadow Summon_Mist_large.jpg | Summon Mist Wall_Crawling_large.jpg | Wall Crawling Satanic_Smile_large.jpg | Satanic Smile Redemption_large.jpg | Redemption Phantom_Stealth_large.jpg | Phantom Stealth Medusa's_Gaze_large.jpg | Medusa's Gaze Lunging_Stab_large.jpg | Lunging Stab Eternal_Sorrow_large.jpg | Eternal Sorrow Command_Djinn_large.jpg | Command Djinn Black_Knight_Form_large.jpg | Black Knight Form Blood_Curse_large.jpg | Blood Curse Blood_Pact_large.jpg | Blood Pact Inhuman_Reflexes_large.jpg | Inhuman Reflexes Items_soul_rot.jpg | Soul Rot Items_endless_night.jpg | Endless Night Items_icy_wind.jpg | Icy Wind Shadow_Arrows_large.jpg | Shadow Arrows Rift_Ground_large.jpg | Rift Ground Farsight_large.jpg | Farsight Amons_Might_large.jpg | Amons Might Conjure_Paimon_large.jpg | Conjure Paimon Invoke_Amdusias_large.jpg | Invoke Amdusias Magma_Blood_large.jpg | Magma Blood Obsidian_Blood_large.jpg | Obsidian Blood Vapors_of_Vesuvius_large.jpg | Vapors of Vesuvius Items_elders_malignance.jpg | Elder's Malignance Items_eternal_fortitude.jpg | Eternal Fortitude items_blades_of_vengeance.jpg | Blades of Vengeance items_command_ravens.jpg | Command Ravens items_conjure_tornado.jpg | Conjure Tornado items_control_meteors.jpg | Control Meteors items_dive_kick.jpg | Dive Kick items_lightning_leap.jpg | Lightning Leap items_manipulate_bones.jpg | Manipulate Bones Summon_Ifrit_large.jpg | Summon Ifrit Apocalyptic_Storm_large.jpg | Apocalyptic Storm Cast_Hallucinations_large.jpg | Cast Hallucinations Sir_Balin's_Savagery_large.jpg | Sir Balin's Savagery Sir_Galahad's_Majesty_large.jpg | Sir Galahad's Majesty Sir_Gawain's_Fearlessness_large.jpg | Sir Gawain's Fearlessness Sir_Lancelot's_Treachery_large.jpg | Sir Lancelot's Treachery King_Arthur's_Inheritance_large.jpg | King Arthur's Inheritance Black_Cat_Wail_large.jpg | Black Cat Wail Night_Owl_Vision_large.jpg | Night Owl Vision Summon_Necrophagist_large.jpg | Summon Necrophagist Death_Cloud_large.jpg | Death Cloud Knight_Glory_large.jpg | Knight's Glory Priest_Fervor_large.jpg | Priest's Fervor Evasive_Maneuvers_large.jpg | Evasive Maneuvers Dawn_Treader_large.jpg | Dawn Treader Decrypt_Ancient_Runes_large.jpg | Decrypt Ancient Runes Shape_Morph_large.jpg | Shape Morph Beast_Slayer_large.jpg | Beast Slayer Ensnare_Mind_large.jpg | Ensnare Mind Curse_Breaker_large.jpg | Curse Breaker Blade_Dance_large.jpg | Blade Dance Blades_of_Bone_large.jpg | Blades of Bone Cast_Time_Warp_large.jpg | Cast Time Warp Control_Lightning_large.jpg | Control Lightning Lightning_Wrap_large.jpg | Lightning Wrap Lupine_Ferality_large.jpg | Lupine Ferality Mindwipe_large.jpg | Mindwipe Spirit_Form_large.jpg | Spirit Form Summon_Fire_Guardian_large.jpg | Summon Fire Guardian Summon_Legions_large.jpg | Summon Legions Song_of_Sorrow_large.jpg | Song of Sorrow Melody_of_Death_large.jpg | Melody of Death Feral_Form_large.jpg | Feral Form Astral_Ascent_large.jpg | Astral Ascent Balam's_Pestilence_large.jpg | Balam's Pestilence Abaddon's_Taint_large.jpg | Abaddon's Taint Moloch's_Gluttony_large.jpg | Moloch's Gluttony Astaroth's_Depredation_large.jpg | Astaroth's Depredation Lucifer's_Heresy_large.jpg | Lucifer's Heresy Falcon's_Fury_large.jpg | Falcon's Fury Eagle's_Flight_large.jpg | Eagle's Flight Stealth_Kill_large.jpg | Stealth Kill Speed_Kill_large.jpg | Speed Kill Summon_Fallen_Angel_large.jpg | Summon Fallen Angel Command_Water_Spirits_large.jpg | Command Water Spirits Hypnos'_Thrall_large.jpg | Hypnos' Thrall Charon's_Descent_large.jpg | Charon's Descent Nyx's_Seduction_large.jpg | Nyx's Seduction Morpheus'_Spell_large.jpg | Morpheus' Spell Erebus'_Darkness_large.jpg | Erebus' Darkness Raise_Demon_Storm_large.jpg | Raise Demon Storm Guard_Mind_large.jpg | Guard Mind Quest_Seeker_large.jpg | Quest Seeker Werewolf_Savagery_large.jpg | Werewolf Savagery Wolf's_Haste_large.jpg | Wolf's Haste Unquenchable_Fury_large.jpg | Unquenchable Fury Unbreakable_Strength_large.jpg | Unbreakable Strength Mermaid's_Seduction_large.jpg | Mermaid's Seduction Liberator_large.jpg | Liberator Induce_Terror_large.jpg | Induce Terror Sinister_Stare_large.jpg | Sinister Stare Telekinetic_Strangulation_large.jpg | Telekinetic Strangulation Raise_Puppet_Army_large.jpg | Raise Puppet Army Breath_of_Flame_large.jpg | Breath of Flame (original) Breath_of_Flame_large_(2).jpg | Breath of Flame (new) Vespucci's Cunning large.jpg | Vespucci's Cunning Magellan's Ambition large.jpg | Magellan's Ambition Columbus' Menace large.jpg | Columbus' Menace Ponce de Leon's Greed large.jpg | Ponce de Leon's Greed Cortes' Infamy large.jpg | Cortes' Infamy Demon's Taint large.jpg | Demon's Taint Cloud_Form_large.jpg | Cloud Form Unbreakable_Strength_large.jpg | Unbreakable Strength Motion_Distortion_large.jpg | Motion Distortion Summon_Sea_Demon_large.jpg | Summon Sea Demon Star_Watcher_Form_large.jpg | Star Watcher Form Weaponmaster_large.jpg | Weaponmaster Gladiator_large.jpg | Gladiator Nightstalker_large.jpg | Nightstalker Skill_of_the_Slayer_large.jpg | Skill of the Slayer Dark_Vengeance_large.jpg | Dark Vengeance Warmonger_large.jpg | Warmonger Dark_Ascension_large.jpg | Dark Ascension Control St. Vitus' Dance large.jpg | Control St. Vitus' Dance Inflict_St._Antony's_Fire_large.jpg | Inflict St. Antony's Fire Command_Ague_Swarm_large.jpg | Command Ague Swarm Red_Plague_Fury_large.jpg | Red Plague Fury Summon_Black_Death_large.jpg | Summon Black Death Command_Stampede_large.jpg | Command Stampede Tiger_Stalk_large.jpg | Tiger Stalk Hunter's_Might_large.jpg | Hunter's Might Chameleon_Skin_large.jpg | Chameleon Skin Deathwalker_large.jpg | Deathwalker Whip_of_Flame_large.jpg | Whip of Flame Plunge_of_Doom_large.jpg | Plunge of Doom Mass_Avenger_large.jpg | Mass Avenger Slayer_Strength_large.jpg | Slayer Strength Swooping_Death_large.jpg | Swooping Death Defender_of_the_Turned_large.jpg | Defender of the Turned Commander_of_Death_large.jpg | Commander of Death Pumpkin's_Gluttony_large.jpg | Pumpkin's Gluttony Scarecrow's_Union_large.jpg | Scarecrow's Union Leonidas'_Courage_large.jpg | Leonidas' Courage Camilla's_Ferocity_large.jpg | Camilla's Ferocity Mulan's_Stealth_large.jpg | Mulan's Stealth Achilles'_Invincibility_large.jpg | Achilles' Invincibility Alexander's_Tactics_large.jpg | Alexander's Tactics Claws_of_Ice_large.jpg | Claws of Ice Swordsman's_Grace_large.jpg | Swordsman's Grace Demon's_Bane_large.jpg | Demon's Bane Dragon's_Might_large.jpg | Dragon's Might Rage_of_the_Samurai_large.jpg | Rage of the Samurai Compelled_Self_Strangulation_large.jpg | Compelled Self Strangulation Super_Human_Strike_large.jpg | Super Human Strike Deep_Impact_large.jpg | Deep Impact Animate_Tree_Demons_large.jpg | Animate Tree Demons Dreamcatcher's_Revenge_large.jpg | Dreamcatcher's Revenge Ivan's_Thumbscrews_large.jpg | Ivan's Thumbscrews Munchhausen's_Brazen_Bull_large.jpg | Munchhausen's Brazen Bull Hannibal's_Choke_Pear_large.jpg | Hannibal's Choke Pear Vlad's_Judas_Cradle_large.jpg | Vlad's Judas Cradle Bathory's_Iron_Maiden_large.jpg | Bathory's Iron Maiden Spontaneous_Dismemberment_large.jpg | Spontaneous Dismemberment Gargoyle_Flight_large.jpg | Gargoyle Flight Fang_Rip_large.jpg | Fang Rip Invisible_Mail_large.jpg | Invisible Mail Touch_of_Paralysis_large.jpg | Touch of Paralysis Command_Fire_Beast_large.jpg | Command Fire Beast Cast_Flame_Shield_large.jpg | Cast Flame Shield Silver_Tongue_large.jpg | Silver Tongue Rogue_Rider_large.jpg | Rogue Rider Righteous_Slaughter_large.jpg | Righteous Slaughter Spider_Morph_large.jpg | Spider Morph Reckless_Valor_large.jpg | Reckless Valor Thunderous_Bloodstorm_large.jpg | Thunderous Bloodstorm Crippling_Touch_large.jpg | Crippling Touch Flametongue_large.jpg | Flametongue Frankenstein's_Monster_large.jpg | Frankenstein's Monster Mr._Hyde's_Guile_large.jpg | Mr. Hyde's Guile Dracula's_Bloodlust_large.jpg | Dracula's Bloodlust Fantomas'_Villainy_large.jpg | Fantomas' Villainy Wolfenbach's_Cruelty_large.jpg | Wolfenbach's Cruelty Blood_Freezing_Gas_large.jpg | Blood Freezing Gas Dust_of_Deception_large.jpg | Dust of Deception Santa's_Evil_Helper_large.jpg | Santa's Evil Helper Blood_Burn_large.jpg | Blood Burn Break_Reality_large.jpg | Break Reality Jailbreaker_large.jpg | Jailbreaker Animate_Fears_large.jpg | Animate Fears Plunge_of_Courage_large.jpg | Plunge of Courage Lithe_of_Foot_large.jpg | Lithe of Foot Command_Rauoholar Beast_large.jpg | Command Rauoholar Beast Dark_Awakening_large.jpg | Dark Awakening Rage_of_the_Betrayed_large.jpg | Rage of the Betrayed Impede_Draugar_large.jpg | Impede Draugar Timebreaker_large.jpg | Timebreaker Chime_of_Calamity_large.jpg | Chime of Calamity Gotti's_Flamboyance_large.jpg | Gotti's Flamboyance Gambino's_Discretion_large.jpg | Gambino's Discretion Costello's_Politics_large.jpg | Costello's Politics Capone's_Charisma_large.jpg | Capone's Charisma Anselmi's_Ruthlessness_large.jpg | Anselmi's Ruthlessness Thunderburst_large.jpg | Thunderburst Cloak_of_Fire_large.jpg | Cloak of Fire Lava_Deluge_large.jpg | Lava Deluge Command_Rockslide_large.jpg | Command Rockslide Hell's_Needles_large.jpg | Hell's Needles Ear_of_the_Cunning_large.jpg | Ear of the Cunning Immobilius_Maximus_large.jpg | Immobilius Maximus Cast_Aside_Illusions_large.jpg | Cast Aside Illusions Draugar_Vanquisher_large.jpg | Draugar Vanquisher Draugar_Alliance_large.jpg | Draugar Alliance Beast's_Brutality_large.jpg | Beast's Brutality Starwalker_large.jpg | Starwalker Hypno-Freeze_large.jpg | Hypno-Freeze Suneater_large.jpg | Suneater Dark_Promise_large.jpg | Dark Promise Believer's_Wrath_large.jpg | Believer's Wrath Conqueror's_Gait_large.jpg | Conqueror's Gait Siren_Song_large.jpg | Siren Song Charybdis_Vortex_large.jpg | Charybdis Vortex Kraken_Attack_large.jpg | Kraken Attack Loch_Ness_Majesty_large.jpg | Loch Ness Majesty Hydra_Peril_large.jpg | Hydra Peril Cast_Lightning_large.jpg | Cast Lightning Snake_Charmer_large.jpg | Snake Charmer Summon_Hellcat_large.jpg | Summon Hellcat Age_Immunity_large.jpg | Age Immunity Command_Hailstorm_large.jpg | Command Hailstorm Spectral_Descent_large.jpg | Spectral Descent Eye_of_Cyclops_large.jpg | Eye of Cyclops Deafening_Serenade_large.jpg | Deafening Serenade Cupid's_Poison_large.jpg | Cupid's Poison Jeremy's_Enterprise_large.jpg | Jeremy's Enterprise Sagaan's_Heritage_large.jpg | Sagaan's Heritage Mandy's_Twisted_Games_large.jpg | Mandy's Twisted Games Lilith's_Serenity_large.jpg | Lilith's Serenity Akem's_Wicked_Stakes_large.jpg | Akem's Wicked Stakes Heart_of_Darkness_(ability)_large.jpg | Heart of Darkness Eternal_Dawn_large.jpg | Eternal Dawn Windstalker_large.jpg | Windstalker Sense of the Tracker_large.jpg | Sense of the Tracker Wolf's Bane_large.jpg | Wolf's Bane Command_Asshei_large.jpg | Command Asshei Assassin's_Guile_large.jpg | Assassin's Guile Selfless_Heart_large.jpg | Selfless Heart Ancient's_Sacrifice_large.jpg | Ancient's Sacrifice Mayan_Warfare_large.jpg | Mayan Warfare Cloak_of_Stone_large.jpg | Cloak of Stone Furies'_Blaze_large.jpg | Furies' Blaze Circle_of_Death_large.jpg | Circle of Death Eternal_Misfortune_large.jpg | Eternal Misfortune Prisoner_of_Time_large.jpg | Prisoner of Time Cloak_of_the_Moon_large.jpg | Cloak of the Moon Water_Whisperer_large.jpg | Water Whisperer Marilyn_Munroe's Flair_large.jpg | Marilyn Munroe's Flair Aphrodite's_Divinity_large.jpg | Aphrodite's Divinity Liane_de_Pougy's_Passion_large.jpg | Liane de Pougy's Passion Wallis_Windsor's_Ambition_large.jpg | Wallis Windsor's Ambition Cleopatra's_Majesty_large.jpg | Cleopatra's Majesty Snake_Piper_large.jpg | Snake Piper Energy_Rip_large.jpg | Energy Rip Amazon_Shield_large.jpg | Amazon Shield Feline_Stealth_large.jpg | Feline Stealth Inner_Peace_large.jpg | Inner Peace Diamond_Form_large.jpg | Diamond Form Lethal_Seduction_large.jpg | Lethal Seduction Command_Hell Beast_large.jpg | Command Hell Beast Resurrect_Army of Souls_large.jpg | Resurrect Army of Souls Xibalban_Storm_large.jpg | Xibalban Storm Eye_of_the_Jaguar_large.jpg | Eye of the Jaguar Hypersonic_Cry_large.jpg | Hypersonic Cry Pulse Wall_large.jpg | Pulse Wall Gabriel's_Righteousness_large.jpg | Gabriel's Righteousness Uriel's_Salvation_large.jpg | Uriel's Salvation Saraqael's_Purge_large.jpg | Saraqael's Purge Michael's_Guardianship_large.jpg | Michael's Guardianship Raphael's_Healing_large.jpg | Raphael's Healing Warrior's_Helm_large.jpg | Warrior's Helm Shape_Manipulation_large.jpg | Shape Manipulation Burst_of_Anarchy_large.jpg | Burst of Anarchy The_Killing_Joke_large.jpg | The Killing Joke Nordic_Warrior_Helmet_large.jpg | Nordic_Warrior_Helmet The_Berserker's Axe_large.jpg | The Berserker's Axe Chi'ol_Heritage_large.jpg | Chi'ol Heritage Faithbreaker_Curse_large.jpg | Faithbreaker Curse Rabbit's_Foot_large.jpg | Rabbit's Foot Mirage_of_Death_large.jpg | Mirage of Death Fragrance_of_Life_large.jpg | Fragrance of Life Desert_Storm_large.jpg | Desert Storm Wrath_of_Horus_large.jpg | Wrath of Horus Spirit_of_the_Earth_large.jpg | Spirit of the Earth Osiris'_Deadly Silence_large.jpg | Osiris' Deadly Silence Imhotep's_Cure_large.jpg | Imhotep's Cure Shezmu's_Blood Wine_large.jpg | Shezmu's Blood Wine Amun's_Bonebreaker Ram_large.jpg | Amun's Bonebreaker Ram Horus'_Blinding Sun_large.jpg | Horus' Blinding Sun Sekhmet's_Vengeance_large.jpg | Sekhmet's Vengeance Sewer_Rats_Stampede_large.jpg | Sewer Rats Stampede Ghosts_of_Graveyard_Mist_large.jpg | Ghosts of Graveyard Mist Wheels_of_Wrath_large.jpg | Wheels of Wrath Blood_Combustion_large.jpg | Blood Combustion Death_Metal_Kabuto_large.jpg | Death Metal Kabuto The_Geisha's_Daisho_large.jpg | The Geisha's Daisho Ninja's_Kamas_large.jpg | Ninja's Kamas Sohei's_Naginata_large.jpg | Sohei's Naginata Sengoku_Samurai_Armor_large.jpg | Sengoku Samurai Armor Shinigami's_Deathrush_large.jpg | Shinigami's Deathrush Wanyudo's_Stealing_Soul_large.jpg | Wanyudo's Stealing Soul Hound_of_Death_large.jpg | Hound of Death Godspeed_large.jpg | Godspeed Olympian_Speed_large.jpg | Olympian Speed Trojan_Deception_large.jpg | Trojan Deception Warmonger's_Delight_large.jpg | Warmonger's Delight Aphrodite's_Curse_large.jpg | Aphrodite's Curse Macedonian_Shield_large.jpg | Macedonian Shield Instant_Labyrinth_large.jpg | Instant Labyrinth Demons_of_Doubt_large.jpg | Demons of Doubt Call_of_Destiny_large.jpg | Call of Destiny Athena's_Duality_large.jpg | Athena's Duality Greek_Gods'_Secrets_large.jpg | Greek Gods' Secrets Old Blood Ability Gallery Items_phantom_walk.jpg | Phantom Walk Assassin's_Stealth_large.jpg | Assassin's Stealth Word_of_Destruction_large.jpg | Word of Destruction Raven's_Shadow_large.jpg | Raven's Shadow Medieval_Kill_large.jpg | Medieval Kill Centaur's_Foresight_large.jpg | Centaur's Foresight Sword_Dancer_large.jpg | Sword Dancer Arm_of_Darkness_large.jpg | Arm of Darkness Eternal_Agony_large.jpg | Eternal Agony Flail_of_Torment_Thrall_large.jpg | Flail of Torment Warrior's Steed large.jpg | Warrior's Steed Summon_Water_Beast_large.jpg | Summon Water Beast Horn_of_Destruction_large.jpg | Horn of Destruction We_Will_Be_Back_large.jpg | We Will Be Back Conjure_Illusions_large.jpg | Conjure Illusions Demonic_Battery_large.jpg | Demonic Battery Sword_Stalker_large.jpg | Sword Stalker Cast_Shadow_Shield_large.jpg | Cast Shadow Shield Flame_Form_large.jpg | Flame Form Chrome_Chainmail_large.jpg | Chrome Chainmail Dawn_Flight_large.jpg | Dawn Flight Ice_Skin_large.jpg | Ice Skin Midnight_Sin_large.jpg | Midnight Sin Ancient_Tongues_large.jpg | Ancient Tongues Command_Earthquake_large.jpg | Command Earthquake Heart_of_Treachery_large.jpg | Heart of Treachery Shield_of_the_Damned_large.jpg | Shield of the Damned Deflect_Spells_large.jpg | Deflect Spells Athena's_Strategy_large.jpg | Athena's Strategy Bloodless_Heart_large.jpg | Bloodless Heart Ares'_Bloodlust_large.jpg | Ares' Bloodlust Might_of_the_Titans_large.jpg | Might of the Titans Dark_Dawn_large.jpg | Dark Dawn Smoke_Phasing_large.jpg | Smoke Phasing Mind_Arrows_large.jpg | Mind Arrows Wrath of Zeus_large.jpg | Wrath of Zeus Night's_Nectar_large.jpg | Night's Nectar Runestone_Treasures_large.jpg | Runestone Treasures Paths_of_the_Pharaoh_large.jpg | Paths of the Pharaoh Selene's_Midnight_Sun_large.jpg | Selene's Midnight Sun Midnight_Rain_large.jpg | Midnight Rain Benzaitan's_Envy_large.jpg | Benzaitan's Envy Dragon's_Greed_large.jpg | Dragon's Greed Immortal_Flames_large.jpg | Immortal Flames Promo Gallery Sacred_Halls_April_2011_promobox.png Sacred_Halls_May_2011_banner.jpg Sacred_Halls_June_2011_banner.jpg Sacred_Halls_July_2011_banner.jpg Sacred_Halls_August_2011_banner.jpg Backstory A hush falls as you enter the Sacred Halls. You bow your head in deference to the legends of the ages. These are the fabled abilities that have helped your ancestors wield unimaginable power. Feast your eyes, for only a chosen few are fortunate enough to get a glimpse of what the Halls contain. Category:Gameplay